


勋开小作文合集

by NZwake



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Bottom Kim Jongin | Kai, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-16
Updated: 2020-07-16
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:07:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 9,074
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25304272
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NZwake/pseuds/NZwake
Summary: 发在lof上的被屏得所剩无几，索性发在这里好了。都是些满足自己妄想的很短很短的小短篇。
Relationships: Kim Jongin | Kai/Oh Sehun
Comments: 1
Kudos: 6





	1. 风动

【风动】

宣告下课的铃声响起，整栋楼开始闹腾起来，孩子们迫不及待地跑出教室那一方压抑沉寂的空气，奔向门外热烈的阳光。 

金钟仁抱着书包，老远看到校门口把着自行车，视线在人群里找寻的吴世勋。吴世勋撞上金钟仁的眼神，伸出长腿跨上车座，抬手扒拉一下刘海——这小子还装酷！金钟仁笑了起来，加快步伐跑到吴世勋身边。 

“放假啦！” 

“嗯。”吴世勋迎着阳光眯眼看向金钟仁，朝后座的方向歪了歪头。 

“走，哥哥带你去兜风。” 

“找死啊？”金钟仁抬腿佯装要踢他，骑上后座抬起手又放下，只捏住一角吴世勋的衣摆。 

吴世勋把背往后靠。“...车在行进时的突然刹车很危险。” 

金钟仁知道吴世勋下一句要说什么，刚想说搂着太热了，吴世勋猝不及防猛蹬了一下脚踏，他整个人便扑在了吴世勋背上。鼻子闷闷挨了一下，金钟仁冒着泪花锤一下吴世勋，然后环住吴世勋的腰报复般勒了勒，侧过脸在人背上蹭了蹭被撞得酸酸的鼻子。 

吴世勋脆脆的声音透过胸腔变得浑厚，金钟仁又勒住吴世勋肚子。 

“你还笑！要不是怕车骑沟里去我现在就踢你屁股。” 

“耶嘿。” 

“下次我带你的时候小心你高高的鼻子被撞瘪。” 

“哦吼啦。” 

盯着路旁不断后退的行道树看了会，金钟仁望向吴世勋头顶，是因为自己坐的低一点所以吴世勋看着这么高啊，金钟仁想着，吴世勋的肩膀这么宽，也是我趴着看的原因吗。不知不觉追上自己身高的小孩，大概以后会有真正需要自己这么抬头看着的一天吧。 

“呀，别睡着了，到了。” 

视野变得开阔起来，不远处蔚蓝的海浪翻着花，天气很好，沙滩上海面上的人都扎着堆连成一片。吴世勋把车停好走过去，金钟仁已经卷起裤边去踩浅岸里的海水了。吴世勋脱掉上衣，从金钟仁身后泼起一捧水，两个人便开始嬉闹，不一会儿就湿淋淋扭成一团双双倒在沙滩上。金钟仁没躺多久又爬起来，举着胳膊冲还倒在地上的吴世勋喊我赢了，沾着沙砾的身体在阳光下闪闪发亮。 

吴世勋突然想起他们两个之前一起到金钟仁家里玩，翻出了钟仁姐姐的婚纱。两个男孩都觉得漂亮又新奇，金钟仁怂恿吴世勋套上白色的纱裙，自己拿着头纱在镜子前摆弄。成年女性的裙子对于刚开始拔个子的男孩来说还是长了一点，吴世勋站到试衣镜前，长长的厚厚的白纱堆在脚边，胸前也因为没有那两团柔软而被硌得生疼，吴世勋撇撇嘴想要脱下裙子，转头看到被自己的模样逗得咯咯笑的金钟仁。披着稍微歪了点的头纱的少年在室内的灯光下转了一圈，风荡起那层薄纱的蕾丝花边，金钟仁问他好不好看。 

那个时候也像现在这样来着。 

眼前的金钟仁把湿漉漉的刘海抹上去，粘在身上的沙砾顺着肌肉的活动撒下去一点。 

“喝饮料吗？”金钟仁凑近了问他，突然坏笑着眯起眼睛，

“我们买酒喝吧？” 

“得了吧。就你这个样子，一看就被识破是未成年了。” 

“你说我幼稚？你也没成熟到哪去好吧！” 

“啦啦啦啦。” 

吴世勋跑远，买了两瓶冰汽水回来。 

天色慢慢变暗，阳光收敛起滚烫，撒下柔和的金色光芒。 

金钟仁刨了一个小沙堆出来。吴世勋从书包里掏出小洒壶，在金钟仁身边蹲下。温热的风把两个人的发梢烫出了卷，柔软的沙土筑成了坚固的城堡。吴世勋想在角上捏个高高的塔楼，小洒壶抖抖，却总是倒出太多，于是有了型的城堡的一角便塌下一堆，吴世勋的眉毛皱着竖起来，金钟仁看着好笑，咬着吸管伸直双腿摆晃。 

“实在不行就算了，你那个也太高了，肯定要塌的嘛。” 

“那你要住塌了的房子啊。”吴世勋仍然不放弃，小心翼翼捏着小洒壶把一捧沙土重新归位。 

“无所谓啦，我住另外那边没塌的部分。”金钟仁看着吴世勋的大手勾着小洒壶又开始倒水，吸一口甜甜的饮料。“你也一起来住不就好了。” 

吴世勋又想起那天披着头纱的金钟仁。披着头纱的金钟仁和穿着礼服的吴世勋，两个人一起在城堡里软软的地毯上跳华尔兹。婚纱裙穿着太难受了，吴世勋看了眼金钟仁的胸膛，那金钟仁也穿着礼服好了。 

吴世勋突然站起来。 

“不搭城堡啦？” 

“妮妮，教我跳舞吧。” 

金钟仁被他突然的要求搞得云里雾里，但还是随他站了起来。他和吴世勋面对面站着，同时他又抬眼望向吴世勋的头顶，真的长高了啊。 

他拉过吴世勋的胳膊搭在自己肩膀上。同时抚上吴世勋的腰。吴世勋见状挑眉，“我跳女步？可是我更高耶。” 

“别废话不然我不教你了。” 

吴世勋跟着金钟仁的脚步慢慢跳着舞，他盯着金钟仁耷拉在额角的刘海，低垂的睫毛，小巧可爱的鼻尖，和为他数着拍子一张一合的柔软唇瓣。金钟仁倏地抬眸，他便迎上金钟仁的眼睛，像之前无数次那样。 

金钟仁的脸颊没来由地开始发烫，他张口问吴世勋， 

“你刚刚买的真是汽水啊。” 

吴世勋没有回答。他看了眼街边亮着灯的小卖部，又在海岸边找寻刚刚搭的城堡，才发现涨潮了，那沙堆已经随着浪花的拍打消失不见。

2019.9.20


	2. 离家

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 看德国写真时产生的脑洞

【离家】

屋内的东西收拾了大半，踱步时能听到隐约回音，吴世勋坐在床尾的行李箱上，想起自己二十年前刚踏进这座房屋时，也是像这样坐在行李箱上的。

那时坐在箱子上的他还没法够到地，双脚在空中划着弧线，抬头盯着天花板一角出神。

妈妈外出采购前叮嘱小孩不要跑出门，一天的舟车劳顿让世勋昏昏欲睡，而那个孩子就是在那时突然出现的。

瞥见伫立在门口的小小身影，世勋吓了一跳，但他并没有因此惊叫出声。世勋可是在今天下了决心的，上了小学要做一个人睡觉的勇敢的小大人。

他定住神打量着离他只有几步远的和他一般大的小孩，小孩乌溜溜玻璃珠一般的眼睛小心地看向他，抿住嘴唇缩着肩膀，怀里抱着洋娃娃。是附近谁家的孩子吗？世勋跳下箱子向小孩走去，对方见世勋靠近，挪了挪脚步，捏起洋娃娃的手腕晃晃，跟世勋打招呼。

“我叫世勋。”世勋决定作为主人先开口。

“世妮你好呀...我叫钟仁。”钟仁的圆眼睛弯了起来，一直紧闭的嘴角也翘起了可爱的微笑，原来不是冷淡的朋友啊，世勋松了口气。

“因妮，妮妮，你好。你是这附近的吧。”

钟仁好像没有听见他的话，低头抚摸怀里娃娃的头发。

世勋也有一直陪他睡觉的小熊玩偶，于是两个小孩找到了互相的第一个共同点，很快就玩在了一起。

“世妮才来这里，一定不知道吧。”钟仁打开厨房侧面的后门，未经打理的庭院里树枝胡乱伸着，钟仁拨开枝叶推开栅栏，招呼着世勋一起。

世勋探头，只犹豫了一下便一口气钻了过去。枝叶后，高大的榕树枝上绑着长长的秋千，小小的沙坑旁还有一个跷跷板，原来是个小公园。世勋和钟仁一起在这里玩了一会儿，钟仁给不太会荡秋千的世勋示范如何将秋千荡高，向前的时候伸腿后仰，到高处用劲收腿前倾。世勋不得要领地晃腿，最后还是得钟仁在身后推着世勋一下下荡高。钟仁鼓着脸颊用劲摁着世勋的背向前跨步一推，世勋就看到了反射着夕阳光辉的自家屋顶。

天快黑了，世勋要和刚认识的好朋友道别。刚刚还在跷跷板上咧嘴笑着的钟仁眼神一下子黯淡下来，小孩走上前，想要拽住世勋似地伸出手。

“世妮...要走了吗？”

“嗯！你也回去吧，明天见啦！”

世勋看着抱着娃娃的钟仁消失在枝桠后面。

吃晚饭的时候世勋告诉妈妈自己交了新朋友。到了夜里，就算有小熊陪着一个人果然还是有点害怕，世勋躺在妈妈的臂弯里有些丢脸地想着，要是和朋友一起睡的话就不会这么不好意思了。

第二天下午钟仁也来了，之后的好几天都是。钟仁陪着世勋熟悉这里周围的花草树木砖砖瓦瓦，作为回报，世勋会带来妈妈买的草莓冰激凌和钟仁分着一起吃。

一天傍晚，世勋在回家之前和钟仁道别。不论多少次，钟仁还是会像初见那天一般，噙着泪花像要哭出来了一样，噘着嘴伸手想过去拉住世勋。

“世妮...要走了吗？”

怎么动不动就要哭鼻子。世勋没有再接着挥手转身，而是上前一步拉住钟仁的手。

“我不走...妮妮，今晚来我家玩吧。”世勋握住钟仁有些冰凉却软乎乎的小手。

钟仁愣住了，他直直望着世勋，世勋衣襟上有几处污渍，都是和自己一起玩时戴上去的小勋章。世勋伸过来的手热热的暖暖的，好想把世勋热乎乎的手心用脸颊碰一碰。

晚上两个小孩一起挤进被窝，见钟仁依旧把洋娃娃圈在怀里，世勋不解地问。

“妮妮啊，妮妮为什么要一直抱着娃娃呢？”

钟仁垂下眼帘摇摇头。“必须一直抱着的。”

世勋觉得有些奇怪，但也没再追问下去。

钟仁睡觉很乖，没一会儿就睡着了，静悄悄的也不折腾架腿。世勋盯着钟仁微微嘟起来的嘴唇，伸出手指悄悄戳戳钟仁的脸颊肉，还是凉凉的，莫非妮妮是凉年糕变的呀？

初秋夜冷，世勋伸出胳膊把钟仁环住，他感受到自己和钟仁皮肤相贴的部分温度在流淌。妮妮圈着娃娃，我圈着妮妮，我现在就像妈妈一样保护着别人呢，我好伟大。他这样想着，慢慢也睡着了。

第二天清早世勋是被钟仁晃醒的。钟仁已经穿好衣服了，世勋却还没睡醒，揉着眼睛打哈欠。

钟仁靠着床边，在洋娃娃身后缩成一团，他给世勋打招呼。

“世勋妮，再见。”

钟仁走了没一会儿世勋就开始发烧了。世勋闷闷地窝在床上捏住昨晚钟仁用过的枕巾，吃了药后脑袋一直昏昏沉沉，他就这样睡了一整天。

自那天起过了好久，世勋都没有再见到钟仁。他曾试着呼喊钟仁的名字叫他出来玩，可回应他的只有邻居家的犬吠。马上也到了入学的日子，世勋坐在热热闹闹的教室里，渐渐他便淡忘了他刚来时那一周的玩伴。只是偶尔会想起那对亮晶晶的眼睛，和被抱在怀里的版型古旧却面颊干净的洋娃娃。

吴世勋提着箱子下楼，他穿过客厅，打开大门，看了这个空荡荡的屋子最后一眼。

钟仁依旧抱着洋娃娃，缩在世勋家的沙发里。见世勋过来，钟仁目光闪烁，他就像每天早晨都会坐在那里一样，自然地和世勋打招呼。

“世妮...要走了吗？”

吴世勋经过路边一个小公园，孩子们上蹿下跳着嬉戏打闹，刹那，他忆起这一切。

世妮，世勋妮，要走了吗？

世妮，再见。

吴世勋抬眼眺望不远处的屋顶，漆得光亮的瓦片反射的灿烂日光晃了他的眼，咸咸的泪水顺着脸颊止不住地滑了下来。

2019.9.21


	3. 手语

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 可以配合周董同名歌食用w

【手语】

是说出的话能化作转瞬即逝的朦胧白雾而被看清的季节。吴世勋提着订好的蛋糕站在路边一边跺脚一边等红灯，他是去赴约的，今天是金钟仁的生日。

金钟仁很特别。并不是“世界上每个人都是独一无二的”那种特别。他听不到这个世界的声音，也无法用声音表达自己的感受——也就是平常大家所说的聋哑人。

和吴世勋认识是因为一次手语活动。生理健全的吴世勋被分配到和金钟仁一组，之后渐渐因为往来联络而变得逐渐熟悉起来。彼时刚学了一些手语的吴世勋做起动作来还是慢吞吞的，着急要表达的时候手忙脚乱。金钟仁总是会笑意盈盈地看着这样笨拙的吴世勋，并在吴世勋拼凑完一句话之后对他说做得好。

或许是用视觉代替听觉传递了空气中流动的信息，金钟仁在人说话时会投入地盯着对方看。起初吴世勋以为这只是读唇语下意识的动作，后来才发现金钟仁看的是对方的眼睛。有时吴世勋觉得那视线过于灼热，会让他变得畏畏缩缩地躲闪起来。

明明都是成年有段时间的人了，两个人在嗜甜这方面却都有着小孩子一般的默契。吴世勋在给涂满柔软奶油的蛋糕上插蜡烛，金钟仁曲起双腿抱膝坐在对面按捺不住地用手碰碰蛋糕上做成小熊形状的巧克力。

我可以先吃一块吗？

不可以，要等吹完蜡烛许了愿才行。

被拒绝的金钟仁撅起嘴唇，悄悄戳了点奶油带进嘴里。

一簇簇火苗跃于烛尖，吴世勋拍拍手大功告成，金钟仁却不急着许愿，他伸手握了握吴世勋的手腕。

世勋，给我唱生日歌吧。

吴世勋讶于金钟仁突然的要求，担心会碰到他的伤心处，犹犹豫豫不知道怎么回答才好。而金钟仁完全没有在意，笑眯眯再一次抬起手。

世勋，唱生日歌给我听吧。

见金钟仁满是期待的样子，吴世勋反而因为自己下意识的担心而不好意思了。他清清嗓子，一边拍手，一边开始唱那首祝福歌谣。

“祝你生日快乐，祝你生日快乐，”

这个时候就算我跑调了他也察觉不到吧。吴世勋看向面颊被橙色烛光笼罩，弯眸和他一起拍着手的金钟仁。金钟仁一如既往灼热的目光越过滚烫烛火送进吴世勋眼底，吴世勋被烫得缩了一下。

“我们爱着的钟仁，祝你生日快乐。”

到了吹熄蜡烛前许愿的时间，金钟仁低下头闭起眼睛，吴世勋看着金钟仁圆乎乎的头顶，突然有了想要揉一揉的冲动，而他也确实那么做了。软蓬蓬的头发触感非常好，吴世勋对着仰起脸来的金钟仁开口。

“我爱你。”

烛泪滴下来一滴在旁边的小熊巧克力上，吴世勋又一字一顿地说了一遍。

“金，钟，仁，我，爱，你。”

金钟仁先是睁大了眼睛，随后便笑了起来，跳跃的烛焰在他的眸子里荡开，他拍拍手，

世勋，做得好。

在蜡烛熄灭前，金钟仁对吴世勋说

“我也是，我也是。”

2019.10.30


	4. 茧

【茧】

金钟仁的脚趾上新磨出了一块茧。

最近舞室的训练越来越紧凑，成倍的旋转定点密密麻麻挤压着他的脚趾和鞋缘。一开始火辣辣地生疼，没几天就渐渐变得麻木，薄薄一层茧盖过去，把柔软的皮肤保护起来。

从开始学舞到现在，磨出茧子还是头一次。金钟仁觉得新奇，得了机会就翘着脚丫给人看。妈妈见了，笑眯眯揉揉他的头发，说我们钟仁正式成为一名舞者啦，这是勋章呢。朋友吴世勋见了，伸出手指过去戳了戳那块茧，问他什么感觉。

......不太清楚。

吴世勋像是没有得到满意的答案似的，又把碰了脚丫的手指戳到金钟仁嘴唇边捉弄他。金钟仁撸起袖子捏紧拳头扑上去挠吴世勋痒痒，吴世勋弯起月牙眼连连求饶，哥，钟仁哥，求求你了哈哈哈哈哈哈停下来。

吴世勋和金钟仁一起上下学，升学后金钟仁参加了校舞队，碰着庆典活动常常会在别的社团结束后加练，舞蹈室不让人随便进出，吴世勋就坐在楼道的椅子上等金钟仁。金钟仁推开门出来会看到插着耳机打游戏的，眯着眼睛打盹的，或者皱着眉头望着舞蹈室窗户上的毛玻璃发呆的吴世勋。

有的时候金钟仁会在练习的空档给吴世勋发消息，叫吴世勋给他带份炸鸡，买包小熊软糖，拿瓶冰汽水。吴世勋朝他轰炸一屏的鬼脸表情包，然后小跑着去校门口逐样买好，先自己吃吃喝喝，再给金钟仁留一半。

今天金钟仁结束的早，想着陪吴世勋去喝街角新开的珍珠奶茶，但推开门只见吴世勋的书包歪在椅背上。吴世勋大概去厕所了吧，金钟仁靠在吴世勋书包上伸着腿晃悠，一抬眼看到吴世勋走过来，手上提着一杯珍珠奶茶，旁边跟着一个女生。吴世勋从他背后抽走书包，留下一句，你先走，我今天骑了车来的，待会追上去带你。就和脸颊红扑扑的女生下了楼梯。

金钟仁发了会愣，吴世勋和那个女生的身影都消失在楼梯拐角好一会儿了他才反应过来，吴世勋好像要谈恋爱了。金钟仁仰起脸，舞蹈教室的灯正透过模糊的窗玻璃一点点灭掉，他站起身离开，脚趾突然有了压力，酸酸麻麻的感觉传过来。明明没坐多久脚居然麻了，大概是刚刚歪歪扭扭靠着书包的缘故。覆着茧的那块皮肤按理来说知觉会比别的地方迟钝的，这个时候异样的感觉反而更加清楚，厚厚沉沉，感觉难受又摸不准，金钟仁生起闷气，决定回家后要把那块茧磨掉。

晃悠到奶茶店，金钟仁还是进去买了奶茶，他低头盯了好久菜单，又点了杯咖啡，外包装都差不多，待会恶作剧给吴世勋喝。

没多久吴世勋清脆的声音伴着车铃飞了过来，金钟仁吓了一个激灵，扭头就看到吴世勋单手撑把边骑车边给他打招呼，金钟仁停下脚步，他想起邻居家的哥哥早晨从家出发时女朋友坐在后座亲昵地环着哥哥的样子，吴世勋走近了，吴世勋的后座是空的。

金钟仁把饮料递给吴世勋，自己插了吸管吸一口，苦涩瞬间充满口腔，恶作剧没有成功，但他懒得去计较了。吴世勋见金钟仁五官都快皱在一起了，凑过去看了眼包装上的标签，像见了鬼一样问他，“呀，你今天脑子进水了？”说完把自己的奶茶递过去，奶茶上插着的吸管压在金钟仁唇边，金钟仁推开他前不着后地回答，“给你买的。”

“我刚刚才喝完一杯，撑着呢，你先拿着吧。”奶茶杯又回到了金钟仁手里。金钟仁眼前浮现出那个女孩子一蹦一跳跟在吴世勋身边的样子，一瞬间有什么东西“噗”地冲了出来，金钟仁咬住吸管，反应过来时才发现，原来是在眼眶里打转的眼泪。金钟仁想，如果吴世勋现在问他什么感觉，那他可以给出准确的答案了，可吴世勋开口并不是问句。

“那个女孩子说想交往来着。”

“我没答应，我对她没那种感觉。”

“她在声乐社，你知道的吧，就在你们舞蹈室隔壁。”

“但我要等你一起走的。”

“知道了吧。”

“......都苦得要哭了就算了吧，干嘛突然折磨自己啊。”吴世勋拿走那杯咖啡，盯着金钟仁看，金钟仁盛了泪水的眼睛看东西朦朦胧胧的，倒像是装了毛玻璃一样了。吴世勋弯弯的月牙眼看着他，他感觉得到，越来越清晰了。

2020.1.5


	5. 钥

【钥】

被子被掀开一角，紧接着湿漉漉的发梢混着热乎乎的鼻息自脸颊传了过来，吴世勋把嘴唇寻过去碰了两下， 

“把头发吹干再上床啊，小狗一样，枕巾都被你搞湿了。” 

金钟仁笑嘻嘻乖乖爬回床边坐好，吴世勋配合地取来吹风机，温热暖风自金钟仁头顶徐徐拂过，发丝逐渐变回蓬松柔软的模样。吴世勋扒拉扒拉发顶将发旋盖住，揉揉鬓角顺手捏捏耳尖，又撩起发尾碰碰脖颈。 

“你头发长长不少啊，脖子快被盖完了。”关掉吹风机后头顶吴世勋的声音格外清晰，金钟仁抬手摸了摸，喔，真的长长了许多，或许已经能扎出个小揪来了？五指聚拢在后脑勺，果然拢了一把出来。 

“啊，入冬后一直没剪，不知不觉就这么长了。”金钟仁重新钻进被窝，吴世勋伸手过去给他拉好被角，颈间垂下的项链晃晃悠悠，金钟仁不由得想起刚才那坠子随着俯在自己身上的人晃动而闪烁的情景。银色的小钥匙亮亮闪闪，总让人忍不住想伸手去抓，哪知手刚抬起一半就被摁了回去。金钟仁受了热风红彤彤的脸蛋又热了几度，不自在地往被窝里缩了缩。 

自小时候起金钟仁就总是丢三落四，家里人有时回家迟怕小孩进不了门，给了钥匙又怕他搞丢，于是干脆把钥匙挂在了与金钟仁形影不离的好朋友吴世勋的脖子上。年纪稍大一点的金钟仁还有些过意不去，给自己开脱是舞蹈班练基本功戴不了首饰挂坠，吴世勋觉得自己肩负开门重任，自豪地把贴着钥匙的胸膛挺得老高。 

于是几乎每天放学后吴世勋都先去金钟仁家里玩一会再回家。冬天在暖烘烘的被炉里蹬着脚丫看漫画，夏天抢汽水喝不小心洒在竹席上黏答答踩了一地。再后来，一起蒙着被单悄悄看19禁影片，起反应后沁出汗珠的鼻尖先碰在了一起，嘴唇便也自然而然贴过去。出了一身汗的两个人像淋过雨的小狗，皮肤的每一寸都是湿湿黏黏，要搅在一处化在一起了似的。 

不知不觉间一切都给他打开了。

“妮妮，头发不剪了吗，要像小时候那样留长，再烫卷儿吗？”吴世勋关了灯蹭过来环住金钟仁，捻起他发梢搓着玩。 

“不啦，长头发打理起来不方便...”金钟仁打个哈欠，胸口那枚钥匙的轮廓印得清晰，重新请工匠打的银饰比起原先的铜钥匙小了好几圈，又想了想，也是自己身体长大了的缘故。 

“哥哥我可以给你扎辫子，嘿嘿...”吴世勋用鼻尖蹭了蹭金钟仁的额头，又蹭了蹭。 

胸腔中的共鸣仿佛钥匙转动打开层层密锁的声音，咚咚，咔嗒，清脆响亮。 

“晚安，世勋妮。” 

“嗯。”

2020.3.26


	6. 落音

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> tempo mv 联想

【落音】

·吴世勋视角第一人称

每周周五我都会推开这家酒吧的门，今天也不例外。

酒吧店面小，外边的装修偏西洋风格却用了彩色的霓虹灯串出店名，走近了看会有种不搭调的独特感。或许这是招徕顾客的巧妙手段，但并不是我成为这里的常客的原因。

也不是因为酒——虽然酒吧的本职在酒。我喜欢喝酒，这家的味道算不上独特。平庸的味道容易涣散人的注意力，而我的关注点往往在酒柜旁边隔了两个桌子的钢琴上。

每周五他都会坐在那里弹琴，我一推开门向左边看，他的背影都会如期而至。

可今天他并不在那里，那里空荡荡的，他连带着乐器一起消失了。我觉得奇怪，站在门口视线四下搜寻一圈，甚至往员工通道半开的门里瞄了好几眼，然而一无所获。

有那么一瞬间我想掉头离开，可吧台的小哥已经认出了我，他向我打招呼，于是我悻悻地坐回老位置，想着待会从小哥这儿套点消息出来。酒杯拿到手里，我刚准备开口，没想到他就出现了。他走了过来，并且坐在了我旁边的位置上。我一句话卡在喉咙差点被呛住，低头抿一口酒，再转头就看到他微笑着看向我。

弹琴时他穿西装，有时会把刘海往后梳，显得成熟些，现在他穿着休闲卫衣，柔顺的刘海盖下来，眉眼圆圆润润，看上去幼齿可爱。

反应过来已经盯着他看了很久，有些堂皇。这并不是我们第一次对视。之前他奏完几曲会看向客席，有时会正巧迎上望着他的我。每天都会来很多不同的客人，但我觉得他会记得我。

“喜欢威士忌？”他开口问我。

我点点头，又摇摇头，“我更常喝烧酒和啤酒。”

“我不怎么喝酒。”他低头摸摸鼻尖，“也不是不能喝，只是大多数酒我都觉得苦。”

他往菜单上乱瞟，好像要从那上面找出橙汁或者草莓奶昔一样，为了拯救他，我帮他点了果酒。

“我请你。”我对他说。他抬头看我，我觉得他在担心，于是我安慰他，“别怕，度数低，是甜的。”

“我也没有在怕...”他嘟起嘴唇，小孩一样。我开始反思我是不是违法向未成年人提供酒水，于是我询问他的名字和年纪。

“我叫金...”“——KAI，你的饮料好了。”吧台小哥招呼他拿酒，冻成好看形状的冰块碰撞杯壁发出清脆声响，他道了谢，拿起杯子喝了一口咂咂嘴，味道不错，于是他满足地眯起眼睛。

“怎么样，Kim Kai？我说的没错吧？”我得意地朝他笑。“那是什么称呼？”他被我逗笑了，告诉我他的本名和年纪。

原来他比我稍大一些，但88天并没有差得太远。

习惯了喝酒的时候伴着他的琴声，头顶上音响传出来的乐音总感觉有些违和，我跟他问起钢琴的事。

“没有了。”他的手指抬起敲了敲桌沿，“那个位置要改成舞池，老板想更热闹一点。”

他垂睫小口呷着饮料，我转头看向那本应摆放钢琴的小小舞台。那老板真是不解人意，我闷闷地想。我觉得他坐在琴凳上的被西裤勾勒出美好形状的屁股的吸引力绝对不比任何一个脱衣舞者的弱。

我当然没把这个想法说出口。我只是伸过手去拍了拍他的肩膀，“我觉得你弹得很好听，我会想念你的。”

这是实话。酒吧多的是火热激烈的dj，即便是有琴师也弹得多是找不到主调的轻飘飘而欢快的爵士。他喜欢弹古典乐，偶尔也会弹一些自己改编的流行歌，这里并不是什么高雅的音乐厅，但不妨碍我欣赏他奏出的乐曲。

“琴还没有运走。”他握住了我的手腕。“小观众，你还想听吗？”

他带我穿过员工通道，那架棕色的立式钢琴就安安静静放在角落。揭开琴盖，黑白琴键整整齐齐排列着，泛着柔和温润的光。

“你会和别人合奏吗？像小提琴，或者大提琴那些。”我看着他坐回琴凳，没头没脑地问，“钢琴是乐器之王，小提琴是乐器之后，感觉很couple。”

他愣了愣，然后笑了，“不用那么麻烦。”他把我也拽到琴凳上，“钢琴有88个键，足够两个人弹。”

原来钢琴有这么多键，但88个连起来也隔得不是太远。

我的手和他的现在在琴键上紧紧挨着，贴在一起。

2020.5.14


	7. 情书

【情书】

青春期的中学生总有使不完的活力，下午趁着自由活动的档儿，好几个同学挤挤攘攘在教室起哄，不知道谁还给黑板上画了相合伞。接过两位主人公递过来的一抓糖果，金钟仁不禁感叹，今天班里又诞生了一对新情侣，真是一件大好事。

自习铃响了，教室里一阵桌凳摩擦之后重归平静，画在黑板上的相合伞也被匆匆擦掉，只留下了一抹淡淡的粉笔痕迹。金钟仁坐回自己座位上，手伸进桌兜去取课本，然而先碰到的却是另一种纸制品——小小方方，薄薄一张。抽出来一看，惹眼的颜色，细碎的桃心花纹，封口还用一张桃心贴纸粘着。

任谁看都是一封情书。

可金钟仁并不像普通的男生那样第一反应兴奋激动，而是踢了一脚前桌吴世勋的椅子腿。

“又是你搞的鬼？”

好朋友吴世勋最近个子拔高，眉目长开，越来越帅，桃花源源不断，隔三差五就会收到包装成各式各样的情书，相比之下金钟仁的光辉就显得过于暗淡了些。为了安慰金钟仁，吴世勋特意在愚人节写了封情书塞进金钟仁桌兜，金钟仁收到后又惊又喜，打开一看，只有吴世勋的三个字。

哦吼啦。

前桌吴世勋转过头瞄了他一眼，又瞄了一眼他手里的情书，淡淡回答道，

“你拆开看看不就知道了。”

出乎意料。

班主任进教室监督纪律，金钟仁只好先收起信封，噘着嘴打开练习册。看吴世勋刚才那个样子，果然又是他的恶作剧吧！

下自习了。金钟仁想起兜里的喜糖还没吃完，他剥开糖纸把糖果丢进嘴里，这一颗是葡萄味。他身体往前靠凑近吴世勋。

“哎，今天他俩给的糖还挺好吃的，下次我也去买点。”

吴世勋扭头看他，隔了一会儿又收回视线。他开口问金钟仁，

“什么味的？”

“葡萄。”

“哦...我还没吃到这个味。”

“嗯哼，你运气不好。”

“情书呢？”

“啊？”

金钟仁顿了顿，赌气一样撒了谎。

“被我揉了，反正你肯定又在拿我寻开心吧？”

吴世勋又转过头看金钟仁，审视一样视线从上往下，又从下往上，然后转回去得出结论，

“......金钟仁，你真的是个大笨蛋。”

金钟仁又懵又恼，被捉弄了还被骂，实在是搞不清楚吴世勋，这下他真的打算把那封情书揉了。他一把抓起那张薄纸。

可是万一不是吴世勋，而是其他人呢？

金钟仁叹了口气，缓缓撕开封口，取出里边的信纸，悄悄展开。

金钟仁愣住了。

他迅速抬头望向吴世勋，发现吴世勋也在看着他，然后他又确认了一遍内容，这下他不敢抬头看吴世勋了。金钟仁的脸蛋一点一点变红，像一颗成熟的番茄。

吴世勋伸过手去捏捏金钟仁热乎乎的耳朵尖，“我叫你先打开看看吧，这次是我的回信。”

金钟仁从什么时候开始喜欢吴世勋的，他自己也不太清楚。只是觉得吴世勋做什么，他都觉得可爱。吃饭鼓起腮帮子可爱，拧起眉毛与数学题斗智斗勇可爱，打篮球投球出去握住拳头可爱......真是疯了吧，他心里想。然后有一天，他鬼使神差地去买了可爱的猫咪印花信封和信纸，买回来又不知道该写什么进去好，写了个开头喜欢你，然后又自暴自弃地想着，那家伙收到那么多情书，肯定也不会一一打开来看的，就这么丢进吴世勋桌兜了。这小子居然......

“你都看了啊！！”

吴世勋没想到金钟仁的重点会在这里，他弯起眼睛噗噗地笑出了声，“生气啦？我确实都看了，不看怎么行。”

“可是我什么都没写，你怎么知道那是我啊！”

“你的字烧了化成灰我都认得。”

吴世勋拿过金钟仁手里那张印着粉色桃心的信纸，在他眼前晃悠晃悠。

“我不也没写名字，你也认出来了啊。”

的确，那信纸上只写着，

我也喜欢你。

今天班里又诞生了一对新情侣，真是一件大好事。

2020.6.13


End file.
